


And I'm expecting you to care

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Basta un'occhiata per trasformare Roma in Milano, una cena di beneficenza in un'altra cena di beneficenza, il presente nel passato.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm expecting you to care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> 500themes_ita: _#300 Intenso e indimenticabile_.

Basta un'occhiata per trasformare Roma in Milano, una cena di beneficenza in un'altra cena di beneficenza, il presente nel passato. Andrea dovrebbe averlo sempre saputo, e ugualmente non si capacita, e tutto ciò che si chiede sono parole sconnesse, un _cosa_ seguito da un _come_ , un _perché sei qui_ che insegue un _ti prego guardami_ e roteano insieme, inafferrabili attraverso l'aria. Lo guarda, Andrea, lo guarda come se non potesse farne a meno, _ti voglio_ , e in effetti è così; lo guarda con rimpianto e desiderio, lo stesso rimpianto che credeva di aver superato, _non riesco_ , lo stesso desiderio che sembrava essere stato represso a fatica, _guardami_. 

E poi anche Deki lo guarda, e rimpianto e desiderio e parole sconnesse spariscono, e niente esiste più a parte il fiume di memorie che straripa e travolge tutto. Il sapore salato della sua pelle sulla lingua, quello più dolce e più amaro delle sue labbra, il proprio corpo che si allaccia al suo come per aggrapparcisi per non cadere in un vuoto oscuro. Il caldo intenso che scioglie l'aria nei polmoni, liquefa i pensieri prima ancora che possano essere formulati, espande il cuore fino a frantumarlo e ricuce le ferite fino a quando non saranno pronte per essere riaperte. Ciò che ha fatto, ciò che si è lasciato fare, ciò che non ha fatto e non farà mai. L'occhiata di Deki lo inchioda sul posto, lo rende incapace anche di cambiare posizione sulla sedia: in un istante scruta al di sotto degli abiti, oltre la pelle, al di là dell'anima, e Andrea si sente prima nudo e poi sopraffatto e infine esaminato fin nel più piccolo particolare. La piega delle labbra di Deki, un movimento appena percettibile nella piccolissima parte di spazio ancora a fuoco nello sguardo di Andrea, è enigmatica, incomprensibile: invita senza promettere, lo canzona senza deriderlo. 

Un attimo dopo quel mezzo sorriso non c'è più, perché Deki si alza (e Andrea ci mette qualche secondo di troppo per capirlo, concentrato com'è a tentare di comprendere quell'universo senza più regole) e si dirige verso una delle due porte alle sue spalle, poco lontano dall'uscita. Andrea deve aver urtato qualcuno, o qualcosa, e deve aver bofonchiato qualche scusa, ma solo il tragitto che porta dall'altra parte del salone ha una qualche importanza ormai. E quando, la soglia dei bagni non ancora varcata, riesce a vederlo, un po' chino sul lavabo per sciacquarsi le mani, Andrea non sa più se il rantolo venato di disperazione è esistito solo nel suo cuore e nella sua testa, o se è riecheggiato in tutta la sala rovinandolo per sempre: l'occhiata di Deki è più sorpresa, meno indecifrabile, e dura molto di meno, perché Andrea afferra i capelli sulla sua nuca e Deki abbassa le palpebre e accoglie il suo bacio violento, adeguandosi in fretta alla sua estrema irruenza; il bordo del mobile lavabo preme contro la sua schiena in un punto che non dovrebbe subire mai più simili pressioni nella sua esistenza, ma è Andrea che geme di dolore tra i due quando, entrambi a corto di aria, devono fermarsi per rifiatare. Deki gli asciuga le due linee bagnate che gli attraversano le guance fin oltre lo zigomo, soltanto per veder sgorgare nuove lacrime; preme la coscia contro il suo inguine, sorridendo all'idea di vederlo scoppiare dalla voglia se solo prova a guardarlo più profondamente, e Andrea arrossisce, più cerca di dominarsi più diventa più scarlatto, e il sorriso di Deki si accentua ancora, diventa risata senza suono.

 _Non qui_ , lo ammonisce l'istinto, _non ora_ : ma è una menzogna così crudele e pietosa da smentire se stessa un attimo dopo, mentre trascina Andrea in uno dei cubicoli, _proprio qui, e adesso_ ; Deki gli slaccia i pantaloni, glieli abbassa insieme ai boxer, accarezzandolo oltre la stoffa e sentendo le cosce e la pelle fremere sotto le dita, lasciando che sia lui a imporre il ritmo con cui il sesso scivola nella sua bocca, lui a decidere quando muoversi più svelto contro la sua lingua, lui a cercare la sua mano, ad accompagnarla nel solco delle proprie natiche, a dargli il permesso - senza parlare - di ottenere una parte di quelle sensazioni che cominciano a diventare ricordo, che rincorre nei suoi sogni bagnati e nei momenti in cui deve essere il solo a darsi piacere. Le mani di Andrea si stringono sulla nuca di Deki, quelle di Deki lo stuzzicano, scivolano sul bordo della sua apertura. Viene in pochi minuti, Andrea, tanta è la voglia che esplode tutta insieme nella sua mente e nel suo inguine, bruciando ogni stilla del suo controllo per reprimere respiri e gemiti al punto che non ne resta niente per fermarsi prima di non poter tornare più indietro: e Deki, un po' curvo su di lui mentre accoglie il suo orgasmo, non lo lascia andare fino a quando ogni traccia di quella voglia non è sopita - per il momento; allora, e solo allora, gli risistema la biancheria e i pantaloni, lo aiuta con la camicia, gli raddrizza il nodo della cravatta. Passa una mano tra i capelli di Andrea, bagnati di sudore, cercando di dar loro una parvenza di ordine, e sorride al modo in cui lui, ancora un po' arrossato, rifugge il suo sguardo: come la prima volta, come ogni volta. Gli accarezza la mandibola tesa, spingendola per costringerlo a guardarlo, e sussurra una sola parola.

"Ciao".

Andrea lo bacia, probabilmente ancora più profondamente di quando è entrato in quel bagno, e non si chiede se c'è traccia del proprio sapore in quello di Deki, né cosa aspettarsi, né cosa temere. Sa che non è finita. Sa che per Deki non è finita. E tutto il resto semplicemente non gli interessa.

 _I can't get this memories out of my mind,_  
 _and some kind of madness has started to evolve._  
 _And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_  
 _but some kind of madness is swallowing me whole._  
( _Madness_ , Muse)


End file.
